


There are worse things I could do

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a writing challenge on Tumblr. I was given the song "There are worse things I could do" from Grease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are worse things I could do

“Hey. You seen y/n?” Steve asked Nat as he placed his empty plate in the sink before drying his hands off on the nearby towel.

“I saw her heading down to the garage about an hour after we got back. Guessing she's headed into town to blow off steam” Nat gave Steve an overly exaggerated wink.

“What does that mean?”

“Come on Steve you aren't that vanilla”

Steve opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tony.

“I think what our darling widow is alluding to is that our sweet y/n is out on the tiles to perhaps get lucky”

“Did you say get Bucky?”

Tony rolled his eyes before raising his voice slightly “I SAID LUCKY! I forget you're old and that your hearing may be going. Lucky dear Steven lucky.”

Steven eyes flicked between the two of them as confusion and then realisation came over him.

“But why would she go out looking for, for that?”

“Because my dear boy. She is a woman with needs and you Capsicle are taking far too long in telling her how you feel.”

 _There are worse things I could do_  
 _Than go with a boy or two_  
 _Even though the neighborhood_  
 _Thinks I'm trashy and no good_  
 _I suppose it could be true_  
 _But there are worse things I could do_   
  
_I could flirt with all the guys_  
 _Smile at them and bat my eyes_  
 _Press against them when we dance_  
 _Make them think they stand a chance_  
 _Then refuse to see it through_  
 _That's a thing I'd never do_

You knew what impression your little disappearing acts gave the rest of the team and at this stage you really couldn't care less what they thought. You would often be asked to spill the juicy details of your alleged escapades the following morning and you would gladly give some fabricated version of your activities.

They didn't need to know where or what you really did most nights. They probably wouldn't believe you anyway.

_I could stay home every night_   
_Wait around for Mr. Right_   
_Take cold showers everyday_   
_And throw my life away_   
_On a dream that won't come true_

You always tried to remain strong, to be the one they could rely on when things got too difficult for them. When the weight of their actions became too heavy for them to carry alone. You were there. You were there to help patch them up. To be a shoulder to cry on. To be a warm embrace when nightmares came. You stayed strong on the face of things for those you loved even though behind closed doors you cried yourself to sleep most nights.

On those nights you wanted to go to him. To let him see that you weren't as strong as he thought you were, that most of the time it was a mask that you wore. You wanted him to hold you and tell you that everything was ok and maybe, just maybe say he loved you like you loved him. But instead you kept your real emotions hidden. You didn't want him to look at you with any sign of pity, to feel sorry for you. For him to see you crying would possibly be the worse thing. So to save yourself the pain and hurt you would disappear without a word to where you could find some peace and let them think you were up to no good with the first man who would look at you.

_I could hurt someone like me_   
_Out of spite or jealousy_   
_I don't steal and I don't lie_   
_But I can feel and I can cry_   
_A fact I'll bet you never knew_   
_But to cry in front of you_   
_That's the worst thing I could do_

You closed your eyes allowing the silent tears to fall as you wrapped your arms around yourself. You would stay here for a bit longer before heading to the all night diner you regularly visited on these nights.

You stood, eyes still closed as you took in a deep breath of the night air while you stretched your weary arms. You yelped in surprised when you opened your eyes to see Steve standing in front of you. His eyes quickly scanning over you before settling back on your face. He raised his hand to your face to cup your cheek while his thumb wiped away your tears. You dared to meet his eyes scared that would look on you with pity, but they didn't. He looked at you with concern and what you hoped might be a hint of love. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. He pulled you into him his warm embrace making you feel safe as you allowed the mask to fall away with the feeling that this really wasn't the worse thing you could do.


End file.
